A Long Time Coming
by WykedOne1979
Summary: not very good at summary. this is something you have to read to find out


A Long Time Coming

This was written by me and help from utahgirl91. Any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I sick and so there might be some mistakes..

Puck & Lauren

(Puck's pov)

When I look at you I know that I am in love. I know that you don't believe me and I will do whatever it takes to make you see that my love is for real and it is all for you. I want so bad to take you in my arms and hold you but you are the bad ass of all McKinley High. What can I do to show that I love you? I watch you walk into the choir room and a song pops into my head and I am praying that you won't get mad at me if I decide to sing it for you. You sit right beside me and I can smell your perfume and the way that you laugh at what someone is saying. I am not even paying attention to what Mr. Shue is saying til you nudge me with your elbow.

Noah, Mr. Shue wants to know if you have your song ready.

I shake my head to clear what I was thinking and took one good look at you and then walk to the front of the class.

Puck, "I have a song that I want to sing for a special someone and I want them to listen to it closely. I mean every word of it and hopefully you will believe me" It is called A Long Time Coming.

Everybody wants to be loved  
>every once in a while<br>we all need someone to hold on to  
>just like a helpless child<br>yeah  
>can you whisper in my ear<br>let me know it's alright  
>it's been a long time coming<br>down this road  
>and now i know<br>what i've been waiting for  
>and like a lonley highway<br>i'm trying to get home  
>ooo loves been a long time coming<br>you can look for a lifetime  
>you can love for a day<br>you can think you got everything but  
>everything is nothing when you throw it away<br>yeah  
>then you look in my eyes<br>and i have it all  
>once again<br>it's been a long time coming  
>down this road<br>and now i know  
>what i've been waiting for<br>just like a lonley highway  
>i'm trying to get home<br>ooo loves been a long time coming  
>didn't know i was lost<br>til you found me  
>uh huh<br>didn't know i was blind  
>but now i see<br>can you whisper in my ear  
>let me know it's alright<br>it's been a long time coming  
>down this road<br>and now i know  
>what i've been searching for<br>oh been a long long highway and  
>now i see<br>ooo loves been a long time  
>ooo been a long time<br>loves been a long time coming

I am finally done singing and I take the chance to look at her and I see that she is crying. I sit the guitar down and I am about to walk out of the class when I feel someone take my hand. I look down and I see her holding it and then I take the chance to look at her face, she is smiling her beautiful smile that she doesn't share with most people.

Lauren, " I loved it and I know that you were being serious, but I am scared."  
>Puck, " I am too. What I feel for you, I have never felt for anyone else ever. I have only love one girl and that was Quinn. When I look at you, I feel like I am whole and nothing can stop that."<p>

Lauren, "we can help each other not to be scared. Just don't hurt me."

After saying that I took her into my arms and we both cried. We knew that our friends wouldn't make fun of us and we were right because they all joined in hugging us. Mr. Shue had to smile because his kids were actually behaving like a true family and no one will miss with them without the others getting ticked.

Later that day, the two lovers were walking side by side holding hands.

Laughing and just enjoying life. They came across a nearby park. So they

decided to go down and sit on a park bench. "This has probably been one of the

best days of my life." Lauren said, Puck just smiled and nodded. Puck wanted

to so badly kiss her at that moment. He hesitated for a second, before he

could do anything his cell phone began to ring. He ignored it though, seeing

as the call was from Quinn. "Why didn't you answer it?" Lauren said looking at

him in the eye, she does that thing where one eyebrow goes up. He laughed and

forced the eyebrow down. "No one important my love bug." She just smiled. He decided that,

that moment was the perfect moment to lean in. He started to lean in when she

pulled away. "What are you trying to do?" She said. "I want to kiss you, is

that not okay?" She started to freak out for a moment. But then she decided

what the heck! "Okay." She smiled shyly and he had this huge grin plastered

upon his face and he wanted to feel that way for ever.

It was like they were in perfect sync with each other and no one could change that.

They both realized at that moment, when their lips met that they were supposed to be together. The kiss lasted for what felt like an eternity. They saw sparks behind their eyes as they kissed. The only reason why he pulled away was because he needed air, and so did she. He never wanted to let her go, so he was upset when his lungs told him he needed air. They lean back on the

bench and he put his arm around her, and she snuggled in close. The body heat they were creating was amazing. "I never ever want to let you go. You know that right?" She turned around and looked at him and smiled, "I feel the same way." She snuggled back into his arms and they were perfectly content with one another. Lauren knew that she would do anything in her power to make sure that she makes him happy and what she didn't know was Puck was thinking the same thing.


End file.
